Time War (version 1)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: A unknown individual has eliminated the Time Bureau and plans to reek havoc across all of time and space. The Legends move to battle this new threat. However, he does not fight alone. He has the aid of Savitar and Gotham's own crime lord, Penguin.


Chapter 1

"Do you know the natural state of all of creation? Chaos!" The apparent teenager pointing a gun at a man tied to a chair said. "Wait, maybe that was a little too cleshay sort of line? Ah, whatever, it doesn't matter."

The boy walked over to his captive. This teenager wore a simple black jacket, jeans, gray shoes, and carried a katana on his back. He was a caucasian with blonde hair and green eyes. His captive wore what probably had once been a nice suit and tie, but was now now cut and stained in blood. The man wearing it was in even worse shape. His lip and right eye were swollen and dry blood was covering most of his face.

"Why are you doing this?!" The captive barely managed to ask.

"Well, I'm just doing what feels like fun at the moment." His captor replied. "Sorry, if you were expecting some grand and ambitious scheme. I outgrew the need for such things. Now, I am the only going to destroy the Time Bureau because I feel like it. However, I won't be able to do that until you give me the access code. Are you going to finally give me the code, or do we need to go for another torture session?"

"Go to hell!" The captive spat.

"Well, aren't you a tough nut to crack." The captor said with a wicked smirk.

Three hours, forty-five minutes later…

Rip Hunter received a call in his office. "Gary, what is it?"

Then, he heard a scream. Instantly, Rip got to his feet, grabbed his laser gun from his desk drawer and left his office. The first thing Rip noticed was how quiet it was, there was not a soul to be seen. This did not make sense; day or night, the Time Bureau was always crowded.

"Well, if it isn't the big boss himself!" Someone said with a mischievous tone.

The person who spoke was in Rip's office, sitting at his desk. Rip had his pistol leveled at the individual in an instant. He was surprised that the individual was a teenager aiming what looked like Leonard Snart/Captain Cold's freeze gun at him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Rip demanded. "Where are my agents?!"

"Okay, I'm Tommy and your agents are dead and decomposing in a pocket dimension." He replied calmly. "Here, I'll show you."

Tommy stood up and pointed his fist at the right wall. A moment later, a trans-dimensional doorway opened. What Rip saw in that doorway nearly made him vomit. He saw what must have been hundreds of bodies decomposed to the point of being nothing more than skeletons. All of them wore Time Bureau uniforms. After about half-a-minute, the doorway closed.

"How is that possible?! They were alive less than an hour ago?!" Rip exclaimed.

"To you. See, I created a bubble of time around your office which slowed the flow of time in it to one-millionth its ordinary pace." Tommy explained. "I have had days to kill every member of your agency. Took a bit longer than I anticipated, though."

The instant Tommy stopped talking, Rip shot him with a gun several times. Despite having multiple holes in his chest, Tommy stayed standing. Also, those holes disappeared in a matter of seconds. Even his clothes returned to normal.

"C'mon, keep shooting! I know you have more anger in you!" Tommy shouted with a crazed smile. "Let out some more of it! If you don't want to keep putting holes in me, go grab a knife or a hammer or something. I am willing to wait here."

"Well, now I know I am not only dealing with a metahuman, but a lunatic, as well." Rip said. "Why did you commit this act of slaughter?!"

"Two reasons. First, it seemed like fun. Second, I was going to have to do this sooner or later." Tommy replied. "Your Time Bureau maintained order in this timeline. You held back the reign of chaos. But not anymore."

"So, you want the whole of history to-" Rip was saying, but was interrupted.

"Be plunged into eternal chaos." Tommy said. "Though, I do plan on gathering some allies before I begin."

"In that case," Rip said, then throw a miniature flash grenade he had in his suit pocket.

As Tommy was temporarily blinded, Rip made a mad dash to his emergency Temporal Jump Gate. Fortunately, it was a door located near his office, just down a hallway. In a matter of moments, he reach the door and yanked it open. Unfortunately, he immediately discovered it was deactivated.

"Shame that your final action was pointless." Tommy said as he thrust his katana through Rip's back. "Now, please rest in peace."

Unbeknownst to Tommy, Rip had one final counter measure that was activated if the Time Bureau and himself were to be eliminated. The specific circumstance that activated was Rip Hunter's death. At that exact moment, all the information in the Time Bureau's digital archives was being transmitted to the Waverider.

 _It's up to you now, Legends!_ Rip thought as he drew his last breath.

"Now, for phase two, I will need to gather some teammates." Tommy said to himself as he opened a breach. "Only problem is I have infinite choices, so it will be hard to decide."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being shot and pushed into a river is an extremely unpleasant experience. Oswald Cobblepot, also known as "The Penguin," learned that first hand. He struggled to hold his breath as he tried to swim to the surface. However, he could barely slow the pace at which he was sinking and the task was growing harder by the second. Even though Oswald was clearly doomed, he refused to give up. He had a strong motivation to keep fighting, the most basic, primal and powerful motivation there is. Revenge. He wanted revenge against the man he loved who had betrayed him and destroyed everything he had built.

Suddenly, a strange light appeared next to him and a hand reached out, pulling him into it. What seemed like a moment later, Oswald found himself standing, completely and utterly fine. His bullet wound was gone and he was not even wet. Then he looked around and saw he was in the center of what appeared to be an empty black void.

"Don't worry," someone behind him said. Oswald looked an saw it was a teenager with blonde hair and a katana. "This isn't hell. A lot of people seem to come to that conclusion when they first arrive. Hello, you two, I am Tommy and I would like to make an both of you an offer."

 _Two?_ Oswald thought, before he noticed a man standing next to him.

He wore a brown leather coat and had a very distinctive facial scar that covered most of the right side of his face. Just like Oswald, he seemed confused.

"I'm sorry, what the hell is going on?!" Oswald yelled.

"Yeah, how am I even here? My existance should have already been erased." The scarfaced man said.

"That is true, Savitar." The teenager replied. "But, thanks to my abilities, you two are here, alive and breathing. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tommy."

"Okay, Tommy, how did you save me and, apparently, this guy?" Oswald inquired.

"Like this," Tommy said before raised his right arm, from which a shifting blue light appeared.

"You have breacher powers." Savitar said. "But, to maintain my existence, you must have a lot more power and control than Cisco."

"Indeed." Tommy replied. "Now, as for my offer, how do you two feel about being the rulers of entire planets?"

"I am still at a loss for the most part, but I am listening." Oswald replied.

"Seeing as how you saved my life, I'll hear you out." Savitar said.


End file.
